Planar mobile structures are known in the art, and harnesses for holding a plurality of incandescent bulbs for such applications as Christmas tree illumination and the like are also well known. The traditional chandelier used for illumination of a room is generally of rigid structure, albeit it is sometimes interconnected by flexible linkage from a ceiling outlet, and is therefore of limited utility as a medium of expression for abstract and contemporary art forms as well as illumnation purposes.